The Adventures of Two Bronies
by Lance Kumazuki
Summary: Two avid bronies are sucked into a vortex that transforms them into ponies and transported to Equestria. Follow along as they become accustomed to life as ponies, find love along the way and have some fun as well.
1. The Adventures of Two Bronies Intro 1

The Adventures of Two Bronies (intro 1)

My name is Daniel White I'm 25 years old I live with my parents in Chicago IL. My hobbies are video games, computer games , web browsing and watching TV. My most favorite thing to do is watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic which means I'm a brony. I love to hang out with my friend Tim who is also a brony. One day while hanging out with Tim at his house as we were walking, we looked up and saw a strange phenomenon in the sky that looked like the northern lights. I had an uneasy feeling about it so I told Tim that we should hurry back to his house but before we could reach our destination the lights brightened up until we couldn't see and passed out when I felt a force toss me around like a roller-coaster. When I woke up it was bright and sunny and near me was a river flowing into a small town. "Where am I and where is Tim?" as I tried to stand on my feet I fell over so I looked down to see why I fell when I saw I had hooves instead of hands and feet. "What the heck?" "Am I a pony?". I stumbled towards the river to see what I looked like and I saw I was a small dark blue unicorn with light blue eyes, dark purple main and tail with teal colored tips as well as three different colored fireworks for my cutie mark. "Wait if I'm a pony that means I'm in Equestria." I was overjoyed that I was in Equestria because I was living a bronies dream. When I settled down I thought to my self that I should learn how to walk so I practiced for hours on that task. By the time I was done it was night and cold out so I decided to stay up all night to practice my special talent so that I wouldn't get sick form the cold. When morning came I was extremely tired from practicing all night but I had no time to rest I had to find Tim so I decided to head towards the town I saw witch I assumed to be Ponyville. While walking I thought of a name and background story for myself so I would not gather too much attention if somepony asked too many questions. My name would be Dusk Flair and I would be from Manehattan. By the time it was dark I got about half way to Ponyville. Again I started practicing my talent but this time I was more elaborate with the fireworks. At the same time in Canterlot, Princess Luna was on her balcony enjoying her night sky when she spotted the fireworks I was shooting off " Wow what a wonderful display." As she watched all of a sudden a big one went off "Kaboom!" The noise was so loud that it woke Princess Celestia who walked into her sisters room " Sister what was that noise?" she asked " It was a firework Tia nothing more." As Princess Celestia went back to sleep Luna watched my fireworks until morning. It was morning and I was extremely tired form practicing last night yet I still went on with travailing towards Ponyville. When I got finally got there I saw a farm witch was Sweet Apple Acres so I knocked on the door to ask the residence if I could spend the night so that I wouldn't have to stay out in the cold tonight. The door opened and Applejack stood there and said " Howdy there can I help you?" I responded " Hi my names Dusk Flair and I was wondering if I can spend to night so I don't have to sleep outside." " Why sure you can come on in surge cube." Applejack said as she moved to let me in. " So Dusk how long have you been sleeping outside for?" Just as I was about to respond Apple Bloom comes down the stairs and interrupts me. " Whats all the commotion down here." Applejack explained to her younger sister that I would be sleeping there for the night. As we headed for the stairs I collapsed form exhaustion because I hadn't slept for two nights and used my magic for two full nights Applejack came over to see if I was ok " Are you ok Dusk?" I looked at her and nodded " Yes I'm fine I am just tired form staying up and using my magic for two nights in a row without sleep." Applejack help me up the stairs and to the spare bed afterwords she went to her bed to sleep. As the night progressed I found that it was hard for me to sleep cause I was worried about Tim and how I would find him but eventually I fell asleep. I woke up early in the morning form the smell of apple waffles I trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen were Applejack and Apple bloom greeted me. " Morning surge cube have some waffles." "Sure ill be delighted to have some." As the plate was brought over I wasted no time in scarfing the food down when I was done I thanked Applejack for the meal and headed for the door. Applejack stopped me and asked "Were are you heading to Dusk." "If you like to you can stay here?" I simple replied back by telling here why I was up for two nights in a row " Well you see I have been travailing form Manehattan with a friend and we got separated about two or three days ago from a flash of light when I woke up my friend was gone so I have been looking for him." As Applejack listened to my story she felt sad that I had lost my friend and wanted to help me. "Well I'll help you find your friend if you want?" " Thanks but I think I'll be OK because we were heading for Ponyville for our own reasons and I'm sure I'll find him there." Applejack's eyes lit up when she herd me mention Ponyville she told me that Ponyville was not to far form her farm and that she would show me the way. After a short walk we arrived in Ponyville I thanked Applejack for showing me the way and we parted ways. I started searching for Tim I was interrupted by Pinkie pie who most likely saw that I was new here and started greeting me with in her normal way bouncing up and down and talking a million miles and hour.

Collaboration A/N: This will continue in a collaboration with my friend and his intro.


	2. The Adventures of Two Bronies Intro 2

**The Adventures of Two Bronies**

Introduction Part 2

My name is Tim Mendoza, I have many likes and loves on this Earth. One of those loves in for a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. MY friend Dan and I both love the show and are both avid fans. We were having our bi-weekly visit at my house and coming back from a minor trip to get some food. All of a sudden, I looked up and in the sky was what looked like the Northern Lights. The only problem was, Danny and I were the only ones who could see it.

I felt myself getting sucked into the event horizon and being pulled along. I then hit the ground with a large thud. I felt like hell but other than that, I felt fine. I then noticed that I was not around my house. I was somewhere else. I looked around and saw a very familiar cottage and forest nearby. It was then that it hit me where I was. I was in Equestia. I looked around and saw a very familiar forest and cottage on all sides. I knew where I was and in what location I was in, the big questions that ran thru my mind were, 'what is she going to do and say and what exactly I look like?'

"Hello is somepony there?" a timid voice cut thru my thoughts. I turned around and saw her. I saw the keeper of Kindness, Fluttershy. She looked at me and instantly blushed and hid behind her mane. I could not help but smile at her shyness.

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you. My name is Shadow Strike, what's yours?" I asked her. As she continued to blush I was able to catch her name, albeit she said very quietly. "Hi Fluttershy, it's nice to meet you." I said in a nice tone. I looked around and saw a bunch on animals coming near. This seemed to make Fluttershy open up.

"Wow, they really seem to like you Shadow. My animals usually don't act this way around strangers. This is really exciting." She said with a smile on her face. I smiled as well as a few animals came around me. It made me smile that I could be this at peace. As Fluttershy and I talked about animals we both heard an all to familiar cheering and whooping. Fluttershy looked down and seemed to be a bit down.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" I asked. She looked up and told me that she forgot that Dash was coming over for a visit. I laughed a bit and told her not to worry. "I am new here, so it will be nice to meet more ponies."

As soon as I said that statement, Rainbow Dash landed right next to Fluttershy with a rainbow trail behind her, spooking all of the animals that were around us. She looked at Fluttershy then looked at me.

"Hey Fluttershy, who's the new pony?" she asked looking me over. Poking my Cutie Mark and playing with my wings. I looked at her and tried to stand up, only fall over. She looked at my attempt and laughed so hard she fell over. I looked at her and snorted.

"It's not funny Dash. I only just fell about ten minutes ago and it still hurts to walk or fly. It's going to take some time to get my bearings." I yelled at her. She looked back and blushed. She was taken aback by what I said.

"I'm sorry; I tend to talk before my brain kicks in. I did not catch your name though." She said sheepishly. "How did you fall anyway? You look like a full grown colt with more than enough flight time." She asked me just as a bolt of lightning hit me. It did not hurt, it actually felt really good. Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looked at me in both shock and amazement. I looked at them and grinned sheepishly, "I am sorry for that. It comes with me being able to control lightning. I sometimes act like a lightning rod."

Fluttershy was still in shock but Dash uttered a single phrase. "So awesome." I look at her and Fluttershy and just smile. "Sorry if I spooked the two of you, I can control lightning and sometimes I randomly get struck. It's no big deal." I said brushing myself off. Fluttershy was able to regain herself and Rainbow Dash was still awestruck. It was then I heard the sound of two sets of hooves coming up the hill where we were.

"Oh my gosh, is everypony okay? I hope no one is hurt." a regal voice came from the bottom of the hill. "I'm sure everypony is fine Rarity. It was probably Rainbow Dash showing off again." As the other two mare came up the hill, they were greeted by a rather odd sight. A dark purple Pegasus with black mane and tail, with steel blue eyes and a lightning bolt cutie mark sitting with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. I looked at the two of them and smiled. "It's okay girls. It was only me. I seen to draw lightning like a lightning rod." I grinned sheepishly. Rarity took one look at me and dashed over to me, fawning over my tail. Twilight looked at me like a grew an extra head. "You got hit by lightning. Are you sure you're okay?"

"yeah, I'll be fine. Though something has be troubled, now that I think about it. Did you see anypony else with me when you found me Fluttershy?" She shook her head as saying no.

'Damn, where is he?' I looked up to the sky. 'Danny, I hope your doing ok. Be safe my friend, as soon as I can fly, I am gonna find you.'

Rainbow Dash came up to me and wrapped her hoof around me. "Don't worry Shadow, I'll get you flying in no time flat." I smiled at Dash's optimism.

Over the course of the next three days, with help from Twilight and Rarity, I was able to get walking down. With Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, well, mostly Dash, I was flying around in no time. Soon enough I was on par with Dash in the speed category. I was having the time of my life in the sky. As I flew along, I saw two ponies in Ponyville. One of course was Pinkie Pie, the other one I did not recognize at first. I hovered for a minute and looked him over and in that second I knew who it was. It was my friend Danny. He had found his way to Ponyville at long last.

A/N: Well, I am back everyone. With a new story and a new fandom. The first intro was written by my friend Danny. HE and I are collaborating on this fic together. We should punch out some new chapters every other week. Since the storyline will partally be canon, with a twist. Call it an AU, for now. Oh well, its late and I need sleep.


End file.
